Return of the Dragon
by jasonstoneface
Summary: When Rita and Zedd hatch their latest scheme, the Zords may not be enough.


Disclaimer: See any of my other Power Rangers stories for my full disclaimer.  
  
Return of the Dragon  
  
At the lunar palace, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were arguing over who was going to make the next monster. "But, Zeddy, you created the last monster!" Rita whined. "It's my turn!"  
  
"Ha!" retorted Zedd. "Your monsters won't last two minutes against those Power Brats!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose one of your creations is going last three?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Rito Revolto, Rita's brother, was watching the whole thing. Finally, he shrugged and said, "Why don't you both make a monster?"  
  
Rita and Zedd turned to the skeleton. "You know, Rito," said Rita, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just came up with an idea!"  
  
"Why thanks, sis . . . I think."  
  
Rita then turned to her husband. "How about this, Zeddykins? I'll have Finster make a monster for me, while you create your own monster."  
  
Zedd pondered for a moment. "All right then." He then got up from his throne, walked toward the balcony, and began looking for someone or something to make into a monster. As he did so, Rita called out her most loyal servant.  
  
"Finster!"  
  
The small scientist hurried into the throne room. "Yes, my queen?"  
  
"I want you to make your strongest monster yet."  
  
Meanwhile, the seven Power Rangers, in their civilian identities, were having the time of their lives at the beach. Tommy and Billy were riding jet skies, while Kat and Aisha were trying to get a tan. Rocky and Adam were acting like little kids, building sand castle after sand castle. Jenny was building her own sand city, nothing like what Adam and Rocky were doing.  
  
The Black and Red Rangers had just completed their third sand castle, bigger than their last two. Kat and Aisha sat up to take a look at them. Kat lowered her sunglasses and said, "Wow. That's really huge."  
  
"Yep," Rocky said proudly.  
  
"Hey, Jenny, what are you building?" asked Adam.  
  
Jenny was completely oblivious to what Adam had just asked her. She finished up her little sand city, looked over it and smiled. "Downtown Tokyo," she said to herself, low enough so that no one could hear her. Adam was about to ask her what she was doing again when Jenny began to grin mischievously. She then broke out into a roar and began destroying her little sand city, kicking up sand, and getting it all over her green swimsuit.  
  
When she was done, Aisha lowered her sunglasses and asked, "WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"Godzilla," Jenny answered proudly.  
  
Back at the moon palace, Finster approached Rita with a humanoid bull. "May I present to you Horri-Bull! He's strong, destructive, and very difficult to injure."  
  
"Wow," breathed Rita with evil delight. She then turned to her husband, who was still looking over Angel Grove. "Hey, Zeddy, where's your monster?"  
  
"Send Horri-Bull to the tiger statue on the West side of Angel Grove," said Zedd. "There, he will meet his partner." He laughed maniacally as he sent energy from his staff, transforming a statue of a tiger into Tigra, a humanoid saber-toothed tiger with foot-long claws. Back at the palace, Zedd declared, "Now, destroy Angel Grove!" He and Rita began laughing.  
  
Tommy and Billy pulled up to the beach. Adam and Rocky were building another sand castle, Jenny was rebuilding her sand city, while the Kat and Aisha were still getting a tan. "What's up?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Well, we're just trying to get a good sunbath," replied Kat.  
  
"While the kids are acting like kids," joked Aisha, obviously referring to the Red, Black, and Green Rangers.  
  
"Hey!" the three of them said in unison.  
  
Tommy, Billy, Kat, and Aisha started laughing. However, it stopped when their communicators sounded. The seven young warriors gathered up their stuff and went to a nearby bathroom stall. Tommy tapped his communicator and asked, "What's up, Alpha?"  
  
"Rangers," came the voice of Alpha 5, "Zordon needs you in the Command Center. It's urgent."  
  
"We're on our way," responded the White Ranger. After making sure they were clear, they touched their communicators and teleported away in their respective Ranger colors.  
  
When they arrived, Jenny asked, "What's going on?"  
  
In his loud, booming voice, Zordon said, "BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE." The seven teens turned to the Viewing Globe and saw Horri-Bull snorting loudly as innocent civilians scattered. "THIS IS HORRI-BULL, A MONSTER OF SHEER BRUTE STRENGTH." The Globe then showed Tigra tearing into a police car, picking it up, and throwing it at the people. "THIS IS TIGRA, A SAVAGE SABER-TOOTHED TIGER WITH INCREDIBLE STRENGTH AND RAZOR-SHARP CLAWS. THEY ARE ATTACKING THE WEST AND NORTH SIDES OF ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST SPLIT UP AND STOP THEM."  
  
Tommy then said, "All right. Billy, Kat, and I will take on Horri-Bull. The rest of you try and stop Tigra."  
  
"GOOD LUCK, RANGERS. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."  
  
"It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"WHITE RANGER POWER!"  
  
"BLACK RANGER POWER!"  
  
"PINK RANGER POWER!"  
  
"BLUE RANGER POWER!"  
  
"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"  
  
"RED RANGER POWER!"  
  
"GREEN RANGER POWER!"  
  
Horri-Bull picked up a car and threw it into the side of a building. He snorted in triumph, but it was short-lived as a male voice said, "Hold it right there, bully." Horri-Bull looked up and noticed the White Ranger leaping towards him and landing a flying kick to his chest. He snorted in anger and was about to charge Tommy when Billy's Power Lance struck him. He swung at the Blue Ranger, but Billy ducked, allowing Kat to shoot him with the Power Bow.  
  
At the North side of Angel Grove, Tigra watched as innocent civilians ran. "Yes," he said with a growl. "Run! Run! Nothing can save you now!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" called Rocky as he and Adam simultaneously struck Tigra with their weapons. Aisha tried to strike him with her Power Daggers, but he caught her arms and struck her down. Jenny struck him from behind with the Dragon Dagger, but Tigra recovered quickly. He snapped around, striking her with his claws. As she hit the ground, Jenny realized how grateful she was to be wearing the Dragon Shield on her chest.  
  
Back at the other battle, Tommy, Kat, and Billy were thrown to the ground. "He's too strong," said Kat.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Tommy.  
  
The White, Pink, and Blue Rangers then called, "Metallic Armor, power up!" Once they called upon their armor, they were able to quickly attack Horri- Bull from different sides and angles. There was nothing the bull-monster could do. He finally fell to the ground. He snorted in frustration as he charged the three Rangers. However, they sidestepped him, and he went crashing into the side of a building.  
  
Meanwhile, Tigra knocked Rocky's Power Sword away and struck him with his claws. As the others tended to him, Tigra said, "You can't stop me, Rangers! You're powerless against me!"  
  
"Allow us to offer a second opinion," retorted the Red Ranger.  
  
With that, he and the other three Rangers called, "Metallic Armor, power up!" As their three teammates had, they were now able to attack Tigra with tremendous speed and strength from all angles.  
  
When they finally took him down, Jenny said, "This is cool!"  
  
"Metallic Armor, power down!" said the four Rangers.  
  
Tigra then got up and said, "I believe a friend of mine could use some help." With that, he leaped up to a rooftop and starting going from roof to roof.  
  
From the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon watched the battle. "Ay-yi-yi-yi- yi! Tigra is headed to where Tommy, Kat, and Billy are!"  
  
"ROCKY, YOU AND THE OTHERS MUST TELEPORT TO WHERE TOMMY AND THE OTHERS ARE BATTLING HORRI-BULL. TIGRA IS HEADING THEIR WAY."  
  
"You got it, Zordon," said Rocky into his communicator. With that, they teleported away.  
  
Tommy and the other had already demorphed out of their Metallic Armor. Horri-Bull was a little weaker than he had been before, but he wasn't giving up. "Need help, Horri-Bull?" asked a growling voice. The three Rangers turned around just in time to be struck by Tigra's long claws. Tigra then stood beside Horri-Bull, who snorted in thanks. But then, Rocky and Jenny kicked down Horri-Bull from behind while Adam and Aisha did the same to Tigra. They then ran over to their fallen teammates.  
  
"I think it's time to bring in the heavy artillery," said the Yellow Ranger as Tommy, Kat, and Billy stood up.  
  
"Agreed," said Tommy with a nod.  
  
Rocky then declared, "Let's bring em together!"  
  
"Right!" said Billy, Kat, Adam, and Aisha.  
  
"Power Axe!" yelled Adam as his weapon hovered in the air.  
  
"Power Bow!" declared Kat as her weapon attached to the Power Axe.  
  
"Power Daggers!" cried Aisha. Her weapons took their rightful place.  
  
Billy, with his weapon separated called, "Power Lance!" The two pieces then made their attachment.  
  
"Power Sword!" yelled Rocky as he leaped into the air and placed his weapon on top. This completed the formation of the Power Blaster. Rocky grabbed it and landed back on the ground, where the others were waiting.  
  
"Ready, sis?" asked Tommy with Saba in hand.  
  
"Let's do it!" declared the Green Ranger as she held her Dragon Dagger.  
  
"Fire!" they all yelled. With that, the Power Blaster fired, taking down Horri-Bull. At the same time, Saba shot his eyebeams while Jenny fired a bolt from the Dragon Dagger at Tigra. With both monsters fallen, it looked like the day had been won.  
  
Tommy looked at Saba and said, "Good work, old buddy."  
  
The sarcastic sword asked, "Who are you calling 'old,' muscle boy?"  
  
Jenny looked at her brother's weapon in shock. She then asked, "Tommy, am I going nuts, or is your sword talking to you?"  
  
Saba began, "Well, you're not going nuts, that's . . .for sure?" Saba was obviously shocked by who he saw! "The Green Ranger?"  
  
Tommy then said, "Yep. We've got a Green Ranger again."  
  
Saba turned back to Tommy and said, "Well, if you're in there, then who is he?"  
  
Tommy chuckled and said, "It's not a he, Saba. It's a she. That's my sister Jenny."  
  
"Hi, Jenny," said the talking sword.  
  
"Hi," said Jenny, still surprised at what she was talking to.  
  
"Is she shy?" Saba asked Tommy.  
  
"No, but it's not like she's ever met a talking sword before," said the White Ranger.  
  
Back at the moon palace, Rita and Zedd watched the whole ordeal. "I can't believe this!" said Rita. "No matter how good our monsters are, the Rangers always find a way!"  
  
"Let's make them regret it, then!" said Lord Zedd.  
  
The King and Queen of Evil crossed the staffs and yelled, "Make our monsters grow!"  
  
Lightning then came from the sky, enlarging both Horri-Bull and Tigra. "Uh oh," said Kat. "It looks like we've still got work to do."  
  
The Rangers then stood in a line and declared, "We need Ninja and Shogunzord Power now!" The Ninjazords formed the Ninja Megafalconzord while the Shogunzords formed the Shogun Megazord. Tommy, Billy, and Kat occupied the Shogun Megazord, while the other four Rangers operated the Ninja Megafalconzord.  
  
"Shogun Megazord, power up!"  
  
"Ninja Megafalconzord, power up!"  
  
Horri-Bull charged at the Shogun Megazord, knocking it down. Tigra struck down the Ninja Megafalconzord with his claws. Both battle machines got up.  
  
The Shogun Megazord began landing blow after blow on Horri-Bull.  
  
Tigra attempted to slash the Ninja Megafalconzord with his claws, but it kept dodging. When Tigra screamed in frustration, he was hit with a hard right hand to the jaw. The Ninja Megafalconzord approached his fallen body. Tigra then got up and tackled it. He began slashing at it with his claws.  
  
The Shogun Megazord knocked down Horri-Bull. It then walked over to where Tigra was attacking the downed Ninja Megafalconzord. It pulled Tigra off of its comrade and punched him in the face. He landed next to Horri-Bull.  
  
As the two monsters go up, the Rangers were prepared to finish them off.  
  
"Ninja Megafalconzord, Power Punch!"  
  
"Shogun Megazord, Fire Saber, activate, now!"  
  
The Ninja Megafalconzord's Power Punch was executed to perfection. It took Horri-Bull down, but surprisingly, didn't destroy him! He got, snorted in anger and charged the Ninja Megafalconzord, knocking it down.  
  
At the same time, the Fire Saber was mere centimeters from Tigra's head when, to Tommy, Kat, and Billy's surprise, he caught it with his claws! "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled. He then sank his teeth into the Shogun Megazord's chest. As it stumbled back, Tigra snatched the Fire Saber from the Shogun Megazord and threw it to the ground. He slashed at the Shogun Megazord until it finally fell.  
  
The two monsters began pounding both Megazords into the ground. "Micro- pressure's in the red!" said Billy.  
  
"We're imploding!" screamed Kat.  
  
"What about you guys?" Tommy called to the Rangers in the Ninja Megafalconzord.  
  
"Same here, Tommy!" confirmed Adam.  
  
"Emergency power's down as well!" added Aisha.  
  
"We need plan and fast!" said Rocky.  
  
The Rangers, not even Tommy, were sure what to do. It looked like Horri- Bull and Tigra were actually going to defeat them. Then an idea dawned on Tommy. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. He called out to his sister, "Jenny, try and call upon the Dragonzord!"  
  
"The what?" asked Jenny in confusion and fear.  
  
"The Dragonzord! The zord I used when I was the Green Ranger!"  
  
"Oh yeah! But how?"  
  
"Use the Dragon Dagger! It's also a flute!"  
  
Jenny pulled out the Dragon Dagger and said, "Okay! Here goes nothing!"  
  
Jenny had never played a musical instrument in her life. And yet, she played the tune to summon the Dragonzord perfectly! But nothing happened. "It's not working!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"Keep trying!" cried Tommy as the Rangers frantically tried to do something keep their two Megazords from being destroyed. "It's been dormant for a long time!"  
  
"Right!" said Jenny. She played it again, and again, nothing happened. She played the tune again and a bubbling came from the sea where the Dragonzord lay. Jenny played it again. The bubbling became a little higher and a faint roar could be heard. The tune was played again. The bubbling grew again and the roar got louder. Jenny played the tune one more time, and finally, the Dragonzord emerged from the sea! It roared louder than it ever had before! If it had been sentient, it would be most grateful to see action again.  
  
The Dragonzord roared and began moving towards the two monsters. Tigra and Horri-Bull looked on in surprise as the Dragonzord began moving towards them. It looked really ticked off! The monsters charged it, but the Dragonzord was more powerful than they had counted on. Tigra tried to attack with his claws, but the Dragonzord blocked them and punched Tigra twice, knocking him down. Horri-Bull charged the Dragonzord, knocking it down. The only provoked it further as the Dragonzord stood up and roared. It then swung its tail at Horri-Bull, knocking it down.  
  
While the Dragonzord dueled with the monsters, the two Megazords had time to recover. As they stood up, Jenny watched the battle in awe. "Wow. A real mechanical Godzilla!"  
  
Tigra stood up and tried to attack the Dragonzord, but it swung its tail at him, drilling him in the chest several times. Tommy then said, "Jenny, try the Dragonzord missiles!"  
  
"Right," said Jenny. She then played another tune, activating the missiles and firing. Horri-Bull had just managed to get up when the missiles knocked him back down.  
  
"Now's our chance, guys!" yelled Tommy. "Let's finish these guys!"  
  
"Right!" the other Rangers said in unison.  
  
The Dragonzord moved out of the way so the two Megazords could do their thing.  
  
"Ninja Megafalconzord, Sonic Cannon!" Jenny's Jaguar Ninjazord changed to cannon mode and went into the Ninja Megafalconzord's hands. "Fire!" the Rangers yelled. The Sonic Cannon fired and, along with shots from the Ninja Megafalconzord's cannons, destroyed Tigra.  
  
"Shogun Megazord, Fire Saber, activate, now!" The Fire Saber activated and sliced through Horri-Bull. He fell to the ground and exploded. Once he did, his life essence flew up into the sky and exploded as well.  
  
When it was over the two Megazords walked over to the Dragonzord and shook hands with it. The three of them stood triumphantly.  
  
Later that evening, the seven friends were at Tommy's house, watching the Dodgers-Giants game. They cheered in excitement when Shawn Green hit a home run. The doorbell then rang. "I'll get it," said Tommy. A few minutes later, he returned with two large pizzas.  
  
As each Ranger ate a slice, Kat said, "This pizza is delicious!"  
  
"And that's no 'bull!'" added Rocky with a laugh. The other Rangers laughed as they continued to eat and watch the game. 


End file.
